Silent Hill: Broken Destiny
Silent Hill: Broken Destiny is a multi-part fan film of the popular psychological horror series, Silent Hill. It is what BHM Productions considers to be its true roots and launch into the crew it is today. It is a direct sequel to director Brandon Harmon-Moore's first film ever made, Silent Hill: Remnants. However, the director doesn't include Remnants in BHM Productions, due to it not being part of what developed the crew known today. Overview The story of Silent Hill: Broken Destiny follows three teens, Allison, Kaitie, and Branden, and an elderly woman forever trapped in her youthful appearance, Dahlia Gillespie, who try to stop an evil spirit from bringing forth the god of the town of Silent Hill. This evil spirit is infamously known as Alessa Gillespie. As a young girl, Alessa was outcasted as a witch. This brought a religious cult known as '''The Order '''burn her alive. She later returns as a highly vengeful spirit, trapped in the foggy town of Silent Hill, hell-bent on bringing destruction to all the people of Earth. Throughout the story, the four protagonists split up and meet up again on several occassions, forced to face their worst nightmares and the terrible truths to their pasts. Not only that, but they must resist the mental torment projected on them by Alessa, and try to find her and destroy her once and for all. The film, like Silent Hill: Broken Remnants, is only half-finished. The ending to the film was made and released, however, to give the fans a sense of closure, as well as the ability to connect the dots from where the film stopped (part 3) to the end. Rating Broken Destiny has been rated R by BHM Productions. It features language, violence, blood, disturbing images, mature themes, and visible death. Reception Reception for Broken Destiny was very mixed. A handful of people highly praised the film, making comments such as "Great movie", "you actually put some effort into it, it's pretty good", and "Oh my god! Incredible!". Most praise goes to the effects, storyline, and Otherworld scenes. Alternately, a handful of people criticised the film, making comments such as "That was weak", "it can be quite boring", and "I've seen far better Silent Hill fan films." Notably, the criticism seems to be focused on the acting, cinematography, and monsters/monster encounters. However, majority of the reviews and comments have a general consensus of enjoyment towards the film, despite several flaws. Trivia *Part 4 of the film was near-completed when production of the movie was put to a halt. *Silent Hill: Broken Remnants is the professional remake of Broken Destiny and Remnants. *Like Broken Destiny, production for Broken Remnants ended up being halted halfway into the film. *There is a making-of for the movie. It features the actress, Katy Auer, discussing what it was like on set and to make the film. *The movie had several different filmers throughout the production of it. *A notable resemblance between every monster in the film is that they all have some kind of bloodied sheet on them. This was meant to represent the death of Branden, as all Allison and Kaitie could do for him was lay a sheet over him.